furcequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Rules
By participating on the forums or by entering the dream, you consent to these rules. The staff of Equestria assume all players read these rules before roleplaying within the dream or posting on the forums and failing to adhere will result in disciplinary action. In short: You are responsible for reading these rules. If you do not follow them, you will get in trouble. If you have questions about any of the rules, please contact one of our dream staff. Also see Dream Standards Main Rules * Any form of harassment, even a small amount, is not tolerated in Equestria. Harassment includes bullying another dream member or staff (even if everyone thinks your joke is funny, it's not!), following/pestering someone even after they've asked you to stop, or being rude or derogatory. *Racial slurs, Defamation, Harassment, and/or Racist remarks will earn you a swift automatic ejection without warning, and a possible life ban. *Do not spam or flood. *There is no net speak, leet speak, babytalk, or any form of shorthand notation permitted within the IC. When roleplaying, use full sentences. *OOC talk must be kept within brackets (), {}, or [] and must be kept to a minimum when others are trying to roleplay. *This is My Little Pony roleplay, so keep your characters appropriate for the my little pony universe. We are very lenient on this, but there certainly won't be humans running around or anything. If you are unsure of what classifies as a pony-safe character, refer to this thread for information on making OCs. Note that some OCs will be okay for in dream rolpelay for some dreams/areas and not in others, regardless everyone can roleplay on the forums. *Only the ponies that have applied and have been granted a mane character position may play that character within the dream. If you are unsure who-is-who within the dream, refer to this Page. *This dream is for age E+, therefore dream patrons are expected to filter their content. *'NEVER' impersonate a staff member or dream owner. Doing so is a one-way ticket to getting banned. *Use of any third party software to steal dream patches is not only a violation of Furcadia's rules, but unfair to your patcher who has worked so hard on them. If you are caught using one you will be banned no questions asked. *You are not allowed to come to the dream for the sole purpose of advertising a different dream. You can talk about other dreams you own as long as it's not in a way that is trying to sway our patrons to leave. THIS SECTION IS FOR ANYPONY AND EVERYPONY LOOKING TO RP IN EQUESTRIA *We have a no cussing rule in affect between the hours of: 7am FST to 11pm FST. Anything from 11pm FST to 7am FST is okay, so as long as it is kept in perspective. Please keep it in mind the dream is an E8 Standard. Mature content is NOT, and WILL NEVER be allowed. Ever. *When it comes to RPing as a group we ask that if you sign up for any character that you RP in the OPEN with everypony else. 1:1 Roleplays are okay too and where you chose to do that is for you to decide. *[If you RP elsewhere] When it comes to RPing it doesn't matter whether or not you RP here or in a billion other places we expect to have = share of dedication come from anypony as they would give to anypony else. This 'sharing' is also to help a pony maintain their dedication here as well as over there. This goes for Staff Ponies as well although we expect more out of our Staff Ponies then the other Ponies. *[This applies to anypony who RP's in here as well as other dreams] If you do not come to the dream often (for RP or for chitchat) you will be removed. In short, if you are inactive in the dream for an extended amount of time (Over a Month) we remove you from the list. If you come back and you'd like to join us again, you may. This goes for Cannon as well. So as long as your spot as a Canon is not taken. THIS SECTION IS FOR PATRONS (Non-Staff) LOOKING TO RP IN EQUESTRIA Non-Canon Characters *You can RP anything you desire (With the exception of some species.) *[If you RP elsewhere] We would like for you to maintain an equal dedication to us as you do for anypony elses dream. Failure to do so will result in us removing you from the RP list, and you will have to re-apply. Canon Characters *You can RP anything you desire (As long as the spot is not taken.) *[If you RP elsewhere] If you do RP the same character in anypony elses dream, we would like for you to be equally as active in both. Were not asking you to dedicate ALL here or ALL there. Just keep it in perspective. STAFF MEMBERS LOOKING TO RP IN EQUESTRIA THIS APPLIES FOR BOTH: If you become staff in other dreams you will be removed from our staff. Period. It's a conflict of interest and can be bad for both dreams if stuff gets out of hand in any of the dreams. Sorry but this is for everypony's sake. *'DO NOT SHARE ANY INFO WITH OTHER DREAMS'. "What happens in Equestria stays in Equestria" *If you fail to promote our dream more-so then anypony elses we will remove you completely from staff, and RP. Non-Canon Characters *You can RP anything you desire. (With the exception of some species.) *[If you RP elsewhere] We do expect you to maintain more dedication to us then you would for anypony elses dream. If you don't we will remove you from Staff and RP. Canon Characters *You can RP anything you desire. (As long as the spot is not taken.) *[If you RP elsewhere] We do expect you to maintain more dedication to us in this dream then for anypony elses. Were not asking you to ignore them, just don't be ALL about them and not anything about us if you do you will be removed from staff and RP. Category:Rules